Vignettes et commandes
by SNT59
Summary: Commandez, j'écris. Mais certaines sont de moi, tout de même...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Voici le commencement d'une nouvelle petite folie de ma part: les vignettes. Racontant diverses aventures ou sentiments de nos personnages préférés. Humour, décadences et divulgation de secrets sont au rendez-vous !

PS: si certaines veulent ABSOLUMENT des vignettes paralnt e tel sujet, avec tel(s) personnage(s), qu'il me le dise, je prends les commandes !

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"''"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"''"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"''"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"''"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"''"'"'"'"

Tu es doux, ferme. Je me baigne dans ton regard. Toi, ma possession, je ne vis que pour te tenir entre mes mains. Tu ne me quittes jamais, me rejoins dans mon lit. Partageant ma solitude, je t'ai confié tous mes secrets. Lors des combats, tu es infaillible. Frère d'arme, tu restes à mes côtés pour surveiller mes arrières, protégeant la flamme de mon existence avec toute ta bravoure. Toi, dont la vaillance n'a d'égale que la maîtrise de mon corps, tu as souvent partagé avec moi la chaleur de nos affrontements.

Ensemble pour l'éternité, mon sabre.


	2. Ton âme

Le supplice de ta mort te sera familier. Le courroux que j'arbore te sera sans pitié. La rage qui m'anime te sera fatale. La trahison que tu m'as fait subir sera ta perte. « J'aimerai être un poignard pour pouvoir transpercer ta peau et faire saigner ton cœur, comme tu as fait pleurer mes larmes » est devenu mon adage. Le masque que je porte est aussi lourd que les coups que je te porte. Le liquide vermeil qui s'écoule maintenant dans la neige ne te fait pas fuir. Restes là, regarde-moi avec pitié.

Heero, ma mort.


	3. Incompréhension française

- Mais tu sais Quatre, j'ai failli réussir à avoir 20 !

- Duo, où se trouvent tes sources ?

- http://seikyonotenshi.skyrock.c.. pourquoi ?

- Un blog interactif ?

- Oui.

- Ton exposé de français était sur quoi ?

- Le fantastique.

- Et ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, moi, si la prof ne nous avait pas bien précisé qu'il s'agissait du style littéraire ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que nous, des pilotes de gundams, nous devrions faire les devoirs de français ?

- Pour maintenir notre couverture Duo.

- Mais, tu vois, ça, la prof, elle ne comprend pas.

- Duo, tu as fait un exposé sur quoi ?

- Les vampires…


	4. Duo et son

Toi, sombre, noir, passionné et aimant. Je fais ton éloge, ton adage. Je ne connais de toi que ce te veux bien me montrer, mais quand je te goûte, toi, si sucré, avec un arôme si épicé, envoûtant , déroutant…Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer ma joie de te posséder, ni les sentiments qui m'animent lorsque je te porte à mes lèvres. Tout au long de nos plaques, nous partageons la même pièce, les mêmes draps. Pour que nul ne vienne nous séparer. Toi à qui je voue un véritable culte : mon cher et tendre chocolat noir praliné.


	5. Mèche

Ma douce Marnie02, voici une de tes commandes. Bonne lecture.

Douce, tendre, souriante, charmeuse, adorable, longue, chatoyante, rassurante, dédaigneuse, amusante, courageuse, téméraire, voyageuse, adultère depuis qu'elle flirte avec Quatre, maîtresse d'elle-même, compagne de mes jours, compagne de mes nuits, possédant une couleur ni criarde,ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Remarquable et remarquée. Possédant une volonté propre. Pleine de vie, lui conférant une autorité naturelle, un panache digne de la mort de Cyrano, un envergure n'ayant rien à envier aux bras du Shenlong…

Voila ce que dirait Trowa si on lui demandait de définir sa mèche. Mais on ne lui a jamais demandé…Quel dommage pour le monde…


	6. vengeance

« …A cet instant, nul de pouvait douter que Shinigami était le plus fort. Ayant eu vent des différents projets du conte Wufeï de Nataku, il se mit à épier la nuit à la recherche de son ennemi. Il allait le combattre loyalement : aux sabres. Ainsi sa victoire ne serait que plus brillante et la honte du conte mortel. Car Shinigami pourra donc transpercer son cœur d'un pieu, de préférence au point du jour, afin que sa déchéance soit à la portée du monde… »

- Duo, que fais-tu ?

- Je savoure ma vengeance. Wufeï payera de m'avoir traité de femme, de « onna »…


End file.
